La loba y el dragón
by Adamaris Black
Summary: Colección de 20 one-shots/drabbles de Arya & Aegon en diferentes situaciones.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Todo lo relacionado a Canción de Hielo y Fuego le pertenece al único e increíble George R.R. Martin, escritor y creador de la saga mencionada. La atribución de manipular la trama y sus participantes fue algo que tomé porque... de verdad quería hacerlo. Pero Poniente, Oriente y sus habitantes sigue siendo adjudicado como propiedad de Martin._

**HISTORIA: **_"Drabble. Universo alterno dónde Aegon es atrapado en medio del Camino Real por una tormenta invernal que lo obliga a resguardarse en una posada. Allí se encuentra con una muchacha quién se niega a responder sus preguntas y cuyos ojos son tan fríos como el hielo. Pero Aegon no es de los que se rinden y, cuando por fin parece estar a punto de obtener una respuesta verdadera y una emoción en esos fríos ojos, el aullido de los lobos se la lleva lejos a un lugar dónde él no podrá seguirla ni aunque lo intente."_

_No sé exactamente de dónde saqué la inspiración para escribir esto, pero me enamoré de la idea mientras más la pensaba y finalmente me decidí a escribirla. Todo ese toque mítico de los lobos y la manada simplemente me llamaba mucho, así que aquí pude incorporarlo._

_Si así lo desean, lean a continuación y siéntanse libres de dejar su opinión en un review porque me haría muy feliz._

* * *

**El aullido de los lobos.**

El viento helado rugía fuera de la posada, tormentoso y despiadado. Aegon no había experimentado nada parecido antes, no habían ventiscas como estas al otro lado del Mar Angosto. Habían tormentas, sí, pero el aire jamás era tan frío y tan cortante. Su pequeña compañía, bajo sus órdenes, había buscado resguardo en la primera posada que pudieron encontrar y por fin podía relajarse bajo techo, con un fuego frente a él y una copa de hidromiel en la mano.

Pero luego la había visto, una mujer de largo cabello oscuro y esbeltas piernas cubiertas con gruesos pantalones para resguardarse del frío, sentada al otro lado de la estancia y jugueteando con lo que parecía ser una moneda de hierro. Impulsado por su belleza hipnótica, se encaminó en su dirección y justo cuando fue a sentarse frente a ella, la muchacha levantó la cabeza.

Era una de las mujeres más hermosas que Aegon había visto, vestida en cuero y pieles norteñas, con una sonrisa lobuna en el rostro. Pero lo que le dejó sin aliento al verle el rostro fueron sus ojos. Unos ojos de aspecto felino de un color gris profundo, como el cielo en medio de una tormenta. Unos ojos que no olvidaban y que no perdonaban. Unos ojos fríos como el invierno, fríos como el hielo.

—¿Quién eres? —se escuchó preguntar en un atrevimiento que no supo decidir de dónde provenía.

—Nadie. —su respuesta fue inmediata y sus ojos no revelaron nada. Su media sonrisa se mantuvo firme sobre su rostro y Aegon no pudo evitar sonreírle ligeramente en respuesta.

—¿De dónde vienes? —insistió.

—De ninguna parte.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿Importa?

—¿Qué buscas?

La muchacha sonrió y Aegon supo que ahora obtendría una verdadera respuesta. —Venganza.

La repuesta lo pilló desprevenido y la miró a los ojos con aún mayor intensidad. Eran ojos hermosos pero parecían apagados. Fríos y de cristal como los de un cadáver. Desprovistos de emoción pero enfocados con un objetivo.

—¿Cómo es que nadie puede buscar algo? —la sonrisa se borró de sus labios al oír la pregunta de Aegon. Frunció el ceño y dejó que el silencio fuera su respuesta—. Tienes que haber sido alguien para poder desear algo —siguió presionando él—. Dime, Nadie, ¿quién eras?

Ella ladeó el rostro y Aegon fue capaz de vislumbrar la primera emoción en sus ojos: confusión. —¿Quién eras? —repitió quedamente, como si se lo estuviera preguntando a una persona en su interior, enterrada hace mucho. Apretó los labios y sus ojos se nublaron con algo que Aegon no fue capaz de identificar. ¿Dolor, ira, miedo?—. ¿Quién soy?

Sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Aegon se maravilló en el cambio de sus ojos. Se habían iluminado con tal fuerza, que parecía que había un fuego ardiendo tras ellos, derritiendo el hielo y transformándolo en acero y plata.

Un aullido se escuchó en la distancia, pero Aegon estaba demasiado ocupado observando la belleza que aquella desconocida había adquirido sólo con el cambiar de sus ojos en un par de minutos. Pero después otro aullido lobuno se unió al primero, y después otro y después miles. El aire nocturno se bañó en una canción que hablaba de una manada, de una familia perdida y de uno de ellos volviendo a casa. El viento rugió con más fuerza y Aegon desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, mientras escuchaba como los aullidos aumentaban en volumen.

El canto de los lobos lo hizo estremecer y le pareció escuchar dos palabras susurradas quedamente por su acompañante. Volvió la vista hacia la chica de ojos de plata frente a él para preguntarle que había dicho. Pero ya no había nadie. El canto de los lobos adquirió un nuevo tono que se elevó en el cielo más alto que el viento invernal.

Aegon miró en todas direcciones, buscando esos ojos que lo habían cautivado, pero no encontró nada. Se preguntó si es que todo había sido una ilusión, si es que no había sido nada más que un producto de su imaginación. El canto de los lobos persistió y Aegon lo entendió.

El aullido de los lobos se la había llevado de vuelta a casa. Él había visto los recuerdos flotar en su mirada gris, el fuego arder detrás del hielo y el reconocimiento llenar su rostro. Había recordado quién había sido y había vuelto a serlo.

—Milord —Aegon se se sobresaltó y se volteó hacia la voz que lo llamaba. La mujer de la posada se encontraba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta que guiaba hacia las escaleras—. Vuestra habitación está lista.

Aegon asintió ausentemente y volvió la mirada, por última vez, hacia dónde la muchacha había estado sentada. Abandonada en el suelo estaba la moneda de hierro que había visto en sus manos antes de acercarse a hablarle y se inclinó a recogerla. La examinó a la luz de la vela más cercana y, por razones que no supo explicarse más tarde a sí mismo, sintió que debería guardarla.

Horas más tardes, mientras sentía como el aullido de los lobos moría lentamente en la noche recordó las últimas dos palabras que le había escuchado susurrar y se preguntó si había escuchado bien porque, por un segundo, le pareció haber oído: «Arya Stark».

* * *

_Decidí hacer esta colección porque me encanta el pairing Arya/Aegon y simplemente quería darle un intento escribiendo sobre ellos. Varios de estos escritos serán drabbles que no superen las 1,000 palabras, pero de vez en cuando subiré algún one-shot más o menos largo para poder exponer situaciones más complejas y con más detalles. Si tienen alguna idea sobre estos dos que les gustaría que escribiera, pueden decírmelo en los comentarios y yo trataré de hacer un trabajo digno y decente._

_Su opinión sobre cualquiera de mis escritos es gratamente recibida y es a través de los reviews y sus respuesta que puedo encontrar oportunidades de mejorar así que, por favor, ¡dejen un review con su opinión, tanto si es positiva como si no! Cada uno tiene su opinión personal y de verdad me gustaría saberla._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
